tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eliminators
Background In the Freak World, Gray Mann didn't relent when he saw the Robot War come to a stalemate. Instead, he just unleashed tougher roots, some of which were wrappen in living tissue to disguise as humans. Thus, the age of Eliminators had begun! Unfortunately for Gray, a team that called itself the "Pro Team" stood up to the threat and nearly defeated him. As a last-ditchchance, he sent his 2 remaining Eliminators to eliminate the Pro Team before they got their fascinating skills. One of them, an E-900, was defective, and thought it was human, so it decided to protect everyone who the more advanced E-R threatened. Appearance The Eliminators generally look like TF2 robots, albeit with thinner bodies and limbs to not look extremely bulky with the living tissue on. The defective E-900 sent to destroy the Pro Team was an Enhanced Soldier wearing a black jacket and the Spook Specs, while the E-R that was to back it up was a Scout who appeared in different attires in his every encounter. The following models exist: *The E-100, a basic robot that was considerably better than the old Bots in every regard. It's the only Eliminator that was put out of production by the end of the war. *The E-500, a big robot that has on-board weapons. Only Soldiers and Demomen exist. *The E-600, a human-sized robot that was built to be stronger and faster than the others using revolutionary new armor and servomotors. It's the first Eliminator that looks more like a skeleton rather than a body. At least 100 of every class were built. *The E-700 and 800, the first real IOE's (Infiltration-Oriented Eliminators). The E-700 was made for the field, while the E-800 was to infiltrate and destroy whole camps with the help of their living tissue disguise. There were no Demomen, Heavies or Engineers. *The E-900, an IOE that is 6.748 times stronger and more durable than an E-700, and is capable of "becoming human" after enough interaction with some. The class templates match those of the T-800. *The E-1000, an experimental Liquid Metal Eliminator which was supposed to be invincible. Only 1 was produced, because it turned out that the Nanobots used to control it were extremely unreliable. *The E-R, a major upgrade of the E-900 with an extremely resilient cover in-between the Endoskeleton and the Tissue. The alloy that the Endoskeleton itself is made out of a more lightweight and fragile material. Their fists are detachable, and can be fired at others, but that will tear their flesh cover. E-Rs appear as Scouts and Femscouts. Personality Since the Eliminators are machines, they normally feel no emotions whatsoever. The E-900 and later models are exceptions for these, because it makes them better infiltrators. Their personality usually forms after deployment. Powers and Abilities Enhanced physical prowess As expected, those Robots are very tough. It takes a rocket (A shotgun blast for the E-R or E-100 and 2 rockets for the E-500) to simply knock one of them down, and upwards of 10 more to make them stay down. All of the Eliminators except the E-100 can kill a man with a single punch. Their speed varies; the E-100s have regular class speed, the E-500s are slower, and the others are about 30% faster than their designated class. Plasma Rifles The Eliminators often have futuristic weapons hidden under their skin. In the case of a major threat appearing, the cyborg will tear the weapon from its body and use it. Extreme Intimidation The 700, 800 and 900 series' eyes can emit a special signal that causes humans they look at feel extreme fear and discomfort. This has often been used against the Pro team, members of which now know how to defend against the attack. Ubercoat The E-Rs have a special coating on their Endoskeleton which will practically nullify all damage. It will not absorb Knockback, though, so push force is a major factor when choosing a weapon to fight against one. Weaknesses EMP Electromagnetic pulse weapons will slow down and stun Eliminators, causing their system to malfunction slightly. If an Eliminator is constantly exposed to EMP, it will be destroyed. Acid and Plasma weapons Those 2 things are capable of dissolving Parliament bearcat or an entire E-1000. Plasma is obviously more effective, punching large holes in an E-1000/R's defense, rendering either of them weaker than a standard E-600. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:BLK Team Category:Lawful Neutral beings